


Wakame

by spiralicious



Series: Spring Erotic Challenge [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Crack, Other, Spring Erotic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agni is having trouble with his hand of god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> This is Jen's fault.
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 20 "Aura," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. It was also part of the Spring Erotic Challenge. I would like to thank Kira for betaing.

One should never allow themselves to be cornered by Lau. Agni was not sure what had happened during the encounter, but his right hand had been acting up ever since. It seemed to need to reach out and touch people without his permission. It had never done that before.

His hand’s main target did seem to be Lau, but it had accosted others. There was Ran-Mao’s thigh when he’d walked past her, while she was doing her nails. And he’d grabbed the backside of that strange man with the top hat, not that he really seemed to mind. Most embarrassing, was the lingering pat he gave Mister Sebastian’s bottom when he was serving tea. Agni still had not stopped apologizing at every given opportunity.

The one person that had been left unmolested was his Prince Soma, which had the prince quite perturbed. After all, if Agni should be groping anyone it should be him. Or so Soma had decided. The prince had taken to following Agni everywhere, and finding every possible opportunity to present himself for groping. It just never worked. Agni was still doting and attentive, and spoke of his prince’s godlike aura, but it was unacceptable to Soma that he had gone ungroped. He decided to take it up with Lau. What he did not count on was the severe contact high that came from being too close to Lau for an extended period of time. When they found him, Soma was pretending to be seaweed with Ran-Mao.


End file.
